White Chocolate
by Moonstarslight
Summary: Giving a gift to your most precious person can be difficult sometimes. Thankfully Chazz was able to figure out what to give Jaden in return for his Sweetheart Chocolate. Now it is only a matter of time until he can see how it shall be received.


Hello! Here is the White Day Sequel to Valentine Chocolate! Its not the best but it works.

Hey! We have the families responses to the relationship! Well, without them being there. Anyway time to explain White Day.

White Day is March 14. It is the day which boys are to give a gift to the girls who gave them chocolate on Valentines. The more personal the gift the stronger the bond and emotions to that girl.

Jaden has a bad habit of giving highly personalized gifts to his friends so do not declare that he may be flirting or giving mixed signals to Alexis. He is merely being Jaden.

Now I don't own anything but the idea. Also note this is a Rivalshipping story. However that should have been obvious if you read **_Valentines Chocolate_** first as you should.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 _ **White Chocolate**_

Gray eyes glared down at the list before them. He really didn't want to deal with his brothers' pestering, nor their "help". They happened to have found out about him finding someone to be his partner, and to say the least they were insisting that they would meet them and that Chazz would not dishonour the Princeton name by giving a pitiful gift on White Day.

Chazz rubbed his temples. He really wished Slade and Jagger would stay out of his life while at school. While he was appreciative for them paying for him to go to Duel Academy, he really could do without their meddling.

Glancing at a picture on his side table he shook his head. The suggestions his brothers sent wouldn't be good for Jaden. Possibly for his gift for Alexis, but not his significant other. Jaden was too... common, for a lack of a proper word. He wouldn't really appreciate nor understand the value of fine pieces of clothing or cutlery. Jewellery on the other hand, he might understand the value. However he might not have a use for it, as much the Obelisk would like to see him in it.

Shaking the image from his head, the black haired teen sat back in his chair. The Hero user went through the trouble to make chocolate look like his Light and Darkness Dragon, Chazz had to match that effort.

Closing his eyes he tried to think of something which would be suitable. He really wanted it to be unique and special to Jaden. Similar to how his Hero user made chocolate look like his ace.

Gray eyes opened as a thought passed trough. His ace. While Chazz was not making anything to look like Koyo Hibiki's Terra Frima, he could make something look like Winged Kuriboh. It was the only monster in the deck that the boy inherited that he really updated the strategy for with his own cards after all.

Standing up the youngest Princeton brother walked over to his computer. When he said make something, he really meant get someone to make it for him. But he did have some requirements that had to be met. After all this was for the person he loved.

WC

A cheery tune was sung as Jaden walked around the Red Dorm to hang up his wet laundry. It was a pretty day at least even if it was a bit chilly with the sea breeze so it was a decent day for the dryer to break.

The brunette scowled at the reminder. He really had some issues with the school being so keen on brushing off the Red Dorm when something breaks. Yeah he knew that it was mainly to encourage moving up in the ranks, but at least make sure the necessary amenities are working properly. Sighing the brown haired male put down his basket and started putting up the laundry poles. He really didn't want to deal with cold clothes, but it was better than wet ones so he had to do what he needed to.

Shivering Jaden rubbed his ears before grabbing his basket and hanging the wet garments. He was wishing that he had the foresight to bring his heaviest coat with him when he came to Duel Academy. His aunt would be getting him when she fines out. Unlike his parents, Aunt Menori was more than willing to remind him take proper care of himself. Mainly because she was convinced that he couldn't do so without some sort of reminder.

Shaking his head, the Slifer forced the thought away as he put the last particle on the line and rushed back to his dorm with his basket. It was cold when the wind blew! And seeing he was only in his uniform jacket it was not the wisest idea to stay outside. Opening his dorm room he noticed the lights were out. Strange normally Syrus locks the door when he leaves. Quietly taking off his shoes and shutting the door, the Hero user listened for the tell tell signs of his room mate sleeping. Not hearing anything he stepped a little less carefully and took a look in Syrus's bed just in case. Not seeing his friend Jaden shrugged before putting up is basket.

Digging around in his portion of the closet, let his mind wander back to the conversation he had with his parents.

To say the least they were not happy. While Miss Midori was someone who they trusted and knew would look after their boy, they were not happy with the fact that their child had started seeing someone. They were even less pleased to hear that it was a boy from the highest ranked dorm of the school. The fact that Chazz was a boy wasn't their issue, the fact that he was an Obelisk was. Jaden's father, Bronze Yuki, had come to the conclusion that with the exception of Alexis, all Obelisks in the school were bullies to his dear baby boy.

Jaden had, on many occasion, tried to correct his Father. But the man would not hear it. It didn't help that Sharla Yuki, Jaden's mother, was just as worried as her husband when the word 'Obelisk' came up. Really Jaden just had to wonder if he had some of the most worry prone parents in the world.

Pulling out a heavier jacket out of his belongings, the brown haired teen smiled. Thankfully his Aunt Luna was visiting with Haru and Roku when he was on the phone with his parents. She was able to talk some sense into her sister and brother-in-law. Jaden wiggled into the jacket and sighed in glee at the extra warmth. Thankfully he was able to talk to his cousins for a bit. Even if Haru was asking when Jaden was going to find a wedding kinomo. A blush crossed his cheeks at the reminder. He had a hard time explaining that not everyone who dates will get married, to his little cousin's confusion. After all her parents, Luna and Karou Misawa, only dated each other before they got married.

Shaking his head, Jaden pushed the thought out of his mind. Grabbing his key, he put his shoes back on and left the room. Locking the door the Slifer turned and smiled at the sight before him.

While being in Red can be one of the most stressful when it comes to poor living conditions, the view made up for everything.

WC

Gray eyes looked down at the waves at the bottom of the cliff. It would be strange to meet anywhere else wouldn't it? Many of the Blue Dorm would rise a commotion should his Hero user came over. And there was no way Chazz was going to stay at the Red Dorm for long periods of time. Not only because it was a pitiful sight. But Miss Hibki was there and more than willing to make sure that her dear honorary little brother did not get hurt. Especially if she meant everything she said a few weeks ago.

Shivering at the memory at it, Chazz brushed it aside. The fact that the Red Dorm Headmaster was scary when you threaten her students was enough to know. The addition of them being family was not something to ponder. Just take the warning at face value and watch were you step.

The sound of someone running behind him caused the Obelisk to turn around. Catching sight of the smiling brunette as he slid to a stop, Chazz smirked and crossed his arms.

Jaden took a few deep breaths before beaming at the other boy. Brown eyes sparked in joy, and Chazz was being thankful that he already had a picture of such a sight. Though the jacket was new.

Looking the Slifer over the Obelisk raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware you owned anything that wasn't red."

Jaden pouted for a moment.

"Really? I may love red, but I have other colors in my wardrobe. Besides this is warmer than the school issued jacket."

Chazz chuckled before turning back to look at the horizon. Feeling his boyfriend grab onto his arm and a head on his shoulder, the black haired teen glanced down. Smiling slightly at the sight he relaxed. Jaden may be prone to be loud and energetic, but there were many times where he would just be content with the quiet moments Chazz was used to.

It was something the gray eyed male deeply appreciated, and if it meant he had to deal with some of Jaden's running around later. Well it was worth it.

WC

Alexis had a gleam in her eye when she walked up to Jaden on White Day. Causing the Slifer Red to swallow. Hoping that she wasn't joining his dear little cousin in wedding inquiries he steeled himself.

"Here."

Looking down at the small package in her hand, the brunette took it and gave it a curious look over before looking up into light brown eyes.

"Well it would be rude for me not to give you something in return for that Friendship Chocolate on Valentines."

Jaden laughed. Slipping the gift into a pocket for later he smiled at the girl.

"Should I be worried about Mindy and Jasmine giving something? I don't expect anything in return after all. Especially from my female friends. You already gave me something on Valentines after all."

His eyes widened and he reached for his bag.

"I almost forgot!"

He rummaged in the bag for a moment before pulling out a small doll that looked like her Ice Queen monster. Handing it over Jaden a sheepish smile on his face.

Taking the doll Alexis smiled and looked it over. It was well made, despite it being homemade.

"Did you make this?" There was a slight tease in her voice.

Jaden laughed and shook his head.

"I'm not good enough for that yet. No, I asked my Mom to. She is wonderful at sewing. Though truth be told I think she may have drafted my Father into helping."

Alexis laughed causing her male friend to join in. They were on the down swing when Bastion walked up.

"Is there something I should be aware of?"

Jaden smothered his laughter as Alexis answered.

"Not particularly. I presume that you are to give your White Day gift to Jay? Seeing you gave me mine already."

The Ra nodded before handing over a red wrapped gift to the Slifer.

Jaden took the gift with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll open it later."

It was put away into the bag.

Bastion smiled and shook his head.

"Understandable. Wouldn't want to make a mess here after all."

Jaden gave him a sour look which caused Alexis to giggle.

"By the way Jaden. Did Chazz give you anything?"

Jaden shrugged.

"Not yet. Probably is waiting until we are alone, knowing him."

Bastion shared a look with Alexis, before changing the subject.

"So have you told your parents yet?"

The brunette groaned as he put his head into his hands.

"Yes. They are freaking out that it is an Obelisk."

Dark eyes narrowed as Bastion crossed his arms.

"And is that a bad thing?"

Jaden gave an aggravated look to the ceiling.

"Not for me. But they are under the convention that every Obelisk who isn't Alexis is a bully out to get me. I really don't know where they got the idea from. But I can't convince them other wise at the moment."

Sighing the brown eyed boy looked at his friends.

"I swear they are the most worry prone parents out there at times."

Bastion clasp a hand onto his shoulder.

"It's not that bad. Seeing that is their only issue with your relationship. So perk up! I am sure they will change their mind once they see how happy you are with our resident Dragon user in blue."

Jaden laughed and smiled up at the Ra.

"Thanks Bastion I needed that!"

The black haired teen smiled back.

"Now do us a favor and find your boyfriend and get that White Day Gift you deserve! After all you went out of your way to confess with Sweetheart Chocolate."

Jaden laughed as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Waving at his friends he rushed off.

WC

Chazz sighed as he leaned back into the chair Jaden shoved him into. The brunette smiled as he walked over to the kitchenette in Chazz's room. Starting the kettle the Slifer got out some cups and tea before glancing over at the exhausted Obelisk.

"I didn't realize how scary fangirls could be before seeing that."

The only response he got was a tired groan.

Chuckling the brunette dug out some painkillers from the first aid box and placed it on the counter. Turning around he leaned back onto the counter and crossed his arms as he looked at his boyfriend.

Chazz looked like he fought is way trough hell and back. Just without any cuts or blood thank goodness. Jaden couldn't help but smile softly at the sight of the black haired teen slumped near gracefully in the chair, head thrown back and eyes closed. It was a cute sight and Jaden was glad he was trusted enough to see it. If anyone else was in the room Chazz would be forcing himself not to look as exhausted as he really was.

Pushing himself off the counter the brunette walked over to the chair his significant other was in. Sitting down on the armrest, he reached over and brushed black locks out of the other's face. Smiling Jaden bent down and placed a kiss on Chazz's forehead. Leaning onto the back of the chair he stayed there for a moment enjoying being the other's company.

Gray eyes slowly opened and a smile crossed Chazz's face as he looked up at the smiling brunette beside him. Brown eyes closed as Jaden tilted his head to the side all the while smiling away.

The Obelisk reached up and softly stroked the other's cheek with outside of his fingers. Jaden opened his eyes and grabbed Chazz's hand as it was moving away from his face.

They stayed like that for a moment before Jaden stood up and walked back to the counter to start tea. Gray eyes watched him as he moved around the kitchenette before the black haired teen stood up and walked over to his desk where a gift wrapped in red paper and a light blue ribbon. Picking up the box he turned back around to return to his chair.

Sitting back down Chazz sighed as he put the gift onto the coffee table before him. He really hated fangirls. Rubbing his forehead he winced at the memory of the mob of girls he was trapped in earlier. Thankfully Jaden came when he did. He didn't now much longer he could have lasted in that. Though he would have to avoid making his significant other mad. If Jaden's glare and harsh words were anything to go by it was not a good idea to do so. Shivering at the memory at the near monotone the brunette spoke in when making the girls step away from the Obelisk, Chazz vowed never to make his lover jealous.

Hearing his love walk over the black haired teen looked up and accepted the offered teacup. Leaning back into his chair, Chazz enjoyed the warmth the cup was spreading into his fingers. Gesturing over to the gift, he took a sip.

Jaden looked curiously at the red covered gift before putting down his cup and picking it up. Placing it on his lab he carefully opened it. Eyes widening at the object inside he looked over to his lover who was giving a smug look over his cup.

Looking back down at the gift he smiled and picked it up. It was a Winged Kuriboh plush. Brushing his fingers over the wings he noted that they were real feathers.

Hugging it close to his chest he gave a smile to Chazz who was sitting across the table from him. Removing the box from his lap he stood up and walked over to the other. Bending over he pressed a kiss onto Chazz's cheek.

"I love it! Thank you."

The Obelisk smiled and reached over to lightly squeeze the Slifer's hand before returning to his tea.

Pouting Jaden stood up before getting a mischievous look. Taking the other's cup from his hands, Jaden smiled at the cold look he got before sitting on his lap. Returning the cup only once he got settled.

Rolling his eyes at the brunette's action Chazz accepted his fate of fighting to drink his tea around the body leaning against him.

* * *

Gah! They insisted on acting cute! I was blushing at some of the last scene, darn them!

Anyway. Hello Anime Chazz where did you come from? I think you popped up because you are the only real reference to what Chazz is like when in love. Thankfully not much of you came up.

As to the family interactions: Chazz is not disowned in the Manga and there is no mention that he has a bad home life so we get some typical older brother pestering. As for Jaden's family... I happen to like Uninhabited Planet Survive and I needed a name for his mom. Bronze is what I have taken to call his dad in my stories so I needed a name. Sharla popped up. Then the others. So they happen to be a small reference in this universe. And Haru and Roku make a reappearance!

I will add onto this Universe next Valentines and White Day. So see you then!


End file.
